Luna
by Fenryr
Summary: Song fic. Horo descubre cierto sentimiento, pero está dudando si hacerlo notar o no.


Fenryr: ¡Hola! Jeje un song fic acerca del amor de Horo hacia Tamao. Ojalá les agrade. ¡Adiós!  
  
P.D.: ¡Se lo dedico a Akira, quien por fin apareció! ¡¡¡Y sólo para irse otra vez!!!

* * *

-Luna de todas las noches, ilumíname esta noche. Dime si ella es la reina y la dueña de todo mi amor.- murmuraba el chico de cabello celeste y proveniente de regiones frías, mientras miraba el satélite natural.  
  
Él estaba en su cuarto, en la famosa pensión Asakura, donde pasaba largos períodos de tiempo. Pero esa cantidad de tiempo no era placentera del todo, pues estaba confundido. Últimamente se había fijado en Tamao: era hermosa, agradable, simpática, educada, bella, honesta, y muy bonita. Horo podía pasar largas horas contemplándola y no cansarse; estaba enamorado. Aunque, a pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que sentía, no sabía si sería correspondido.  
  
-Y dime si ella es de mi voz la piel, y dime si ella es mi razón de ser.- musitaba ahora sin despegar la vista del astro. El amor y una neblina de confusión estaban en su corazón. Si se le declaraba, podían pasar una de dos cosas: Primero, que le dijera que ella también sentía eso, y entonces, se hacían novios y a ver qué les deparaba el destino. Segundo, le decía que no le interesaba, y hasta que podían perder su amistad.  
  
-Luna de tantos amores, luna viva, luna hermosa, dime si ella es la reina y la dueña de todo mi amor.- comenzaba a cantar lentamente, subiendo poco a poco el volumen de su voz.  
  
En esa misma pensión, en la cocina, una chica de cabello rosa y piel pálida escuchaba atentamente una armoniosa voz en otra parte de la casa. Le gustó la canción. Deseaba saber quién era, y subió rápidamente mientras escuchaba.  
  
-Luna de noches en grima, luna de la nochecita, dime si ella es la reina y la dueña de todo mi amor.- continuaba rogando Horo al reflejo del sol por las noches.  
  
-Y dime si ella es de mi voz la piel y dime si ella es mi razón de ser.- agregó con voz melodiosa Tamao al tiempo que entraba a la habitación donde estaba Horo. El chico giró y la vio sorprendido. Al siguiente momento, se sonrojó cuando comprendió que ella lo había escuchado cantar. Tamao tuvo la misma reacción al verlo, y por alguna razón, también su corazón se aceleró.  
  
Pasaron minutos de silencio, los cuales parecieron ser la eternidad. En todo ese tiempo sin interrumpir, se podía escuchar las respiraciones lentas de ellos dos, pero que de cierta forma estaban alteradas. No sólo eso era notorio, sino también el rubor que estaba a todo lo que podía.  
  
-Yo te doy todo mi amor, luna de mi corazón, yo te doy todo mi amor. Si tú me lo cuentas todo- comenzó a entonar Horo, aún sonrojado, viendo a Tamao. Ella sonrió dulcemente, también roja, provocando que le ardieran más las mejillas a Horo.  
  
-Luna luna lunita lunera, cascabelera bendita seas. Ven y alumbra este andaluz que viene cargando esta cruz.Y dime de una vez si es ella la que yo quiero.- cantó ella, acercándose un poco al chico del norte. Luego, se sonrojaron aún más, sin comprender del todo.  
  
-Luna luna lunita lunera, dime todos tus secretos.Y dime si ella es de mi voz la piel y dime si ella es mi razón de ser.- contestó Horo con voz algo cortada, nervioso; pero Tamao se limitó a dar más pasos hacia él, haciendo que los dos quedaran más cerca, y esto trajo por consecuencia, que ambos sintieran la respiración del otro.  
  
-Yo te doy todo mi amor, Tamao de mi corazón.Yo te doy todo mi amor si tú me lo cuentas todo.- balbuceó tomándola por la cintura con timidez. Ella titubeó un instante, pero luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras acercaba también timidamente.  
  
Luego, ocurrió algo hermoso: se unieron los labios en un beso de dulzura, de amor, de ternura, de ternura, de pasión, y de pureza. Era un beso; sólo un beso. Un beso que comenzó un nuevo amor.  
  
-Estoy profundamente enamorado de tí.- murmuró Horo separándose lentamente. Ella sonrió y respondió lo mismo, besándole de nuevo. Se amaban.

* * *

Fenryr: En fin... no tuvo mucho sentido... tal como mi vida. ¡Hasta luego! 


End file.
